magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Wagamama Fairy: Mirumo de Pon!
Japanese Title: わがまま☆フェアリー ミルモでポン! English Title: Mirmo Zibang! Chinese Title: 魔法咪路咪路 Korean Title: Mirmo Pong Pong Pong First Season 'Plot' The main protagonist is a love fairy named Mirumo (Mirmo in the English version). Kaede Minami (Katie Minami in the English version) is a cheerful and energetic eighth-grader who is shy around her male classmates, which makes it difficult for her to date. One day, on her way home from school, she walks into a mysterious shop and buys a blue cocoa mug. When she arrives at home, she peeks into the bottom of the mug and discovers an engraved note which says, "If you read this message aloud while pouring hot cocoa into the mug, a love fairy ("muglox") will appear and grant your every wish." The skeptical but curious Kaede follows the directions and announces her wish to date Setsu Yuuki (Dylan Yuki in the English version), her crush. Mirumo arrives. At first she is afraid of him but later understands that he is a muglox. Kaede soon finds ou t that Mirumo prefers eating chocolate and creating mischief over helping Kaede. Mirumo is a prince of the muglox world. Horrified at the prospect of having to marry Rirumu (Rima in the English version), his princess bride-to-be, Mirumo escaped the muglox world. Hot on his heels, however, are Riruma, Yashichi (Yatch in the English version) the bounty hunter, Murumo (Mirumo's brother), and many other muglox as well. The villains of the first season are the Warumo gang, a gang of criminals who plan to overthrow the Marumo kingdom. Though they are villains, they actually aren't evil; they just pull childish pranks and faint after hearing an evil plan. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Official Profiles' 'Transparent Files' 'Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' 'Openings' 'Endings' Second Season 'Plot' In this season a new transfer student named Saori comes to Kaede's school. The villain Darkman, created by the darkness in human hearts, tries to resurrect himself. He influences the minds of Akumi and the Warumo gang. Sesion magic is introduced for two-person magic, with each person combo producing different magic. Darkman controls Saori and uses her flute to control peoples' emotions. He is then defeated by Golden Mirumo, the outcome of three person sesion magic. With the help of Nezumi/Rato, he is resurrected until the muglox's four person sesion magic gives Saori the power to defeat Darkman. The two worlds are separated until reunited by the muglox and their partners' friendship. Saori goes to Germany to study music with Akumi as her new partner. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Official Profiles' 'Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' Third Season 'Plot' In this season a robot octupus, Tako, convinces the gang to look for the legendary seven crystals which are drawn out by different emotions. After all are collected, the gang faces seven trials. Mirumo must pass these tests for the crystals to unite and form a pendant. Tako steals it to save his girlfriend and his land. In the end, they succeed and Tako becomes king of crystal land. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Official Profiles' 'Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' Fourth Season 'Plot' Two new characters, Koichi and Haruka, are introduced. Koichi has a crush on Kaede, and Haruka is Setsu's childhood friend who wants to be a cartoonist. Her partner Panta is a ghost muglox. Thanks to Azumi, Kaede and Koichi kiss. Setsu starts to fall in love with Kaede, and Koichi realizes that he is not right for Kaede and gives up on her. After Haruka tells Setsu she loves him, he chooses her over Kaede. Haruka realizes Setsu's true love is Kaede and gives up on him. Setsu tells Kaede he loves her and they become a couple; Kaede's wish is fulfilled. Mirumo has to leave in one hour or something terrible will happen, which the Warumo gang make so. Mirumo loses all memories of Kaede and turns into a rabbit. Kaede brings his memories back and he turns back to normal. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Official Profiles' 'Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:Mirumo de Pon! Page